Chase Matthews
Chase Bartholomew Matthews (Sean Flynn) is a student at Pacific Coast Academy and the male lead role in the Nickelodeon TV series Zoey 101. Chase is the only child of Mr. and Mrs. Matthews. He is the best friend and roommate of Michael Barret and Logan Reese, whom all of which lives in room 148 of Maxwell Hall. Chase is the boyfriend and best friend of Zoey Brooks. His other female friends include Quinn Pensky, Dana Cruz, Lola Martinez and Nicole Bristow. Chase enjoys playing basketball, disc golf, and writing stories for English class. One of his stories was made into a school play. It was about an alien girl played by Zoey Personality Chase was known to be sweet natured, awkward, kind, honest and charming. He was a lovable guy with the heart of gold and the nack of getting himself into harm's way. A hopeless klutz, he was always falling, tripping or hurling over something and was own for his awful dancing. He was also incredibly neurotic and had bouts of anxiety through the show, mostly having to do with his feelings for Zoey. His kind heart and great social skills, however, made him well liked in his school and he was always quick to help those in need. Character Chase (Main in Seasons 1-3 and guest starring in Season 4) is the main male character in Zoey 101 and the first person that Zoey meets at PCA. In several episodes, people make fun of Chase's bushy hair. Chase can be considered a bit of a "nerd", but girls enjoy hanging out with him. It is revealed that he is from Baltimore. Chase has a "secret" crush on Zoey that he's afraid to tell her. He has been known to be very clumsy, usually falling down stairs. It was revealed in "Favor Chain" that Chase has an encyclopedic knowledge of all things having to do with comic books. Unfortunately for him, everyone knows about his crush on Zoey, except for Zoey. Chase has a dog named Chester, mentioned only once, in the episode where Lola develops a girlish crush on him. His bushy hair is referred to by Michael as a "crazy Jewish afro" in the episode "Dance Contest". He is also very gullible, as seen in "New Roomies", where Zoey makes Chase believe there's a hamster behind him to win a game of Foosball; and he also believes that everyone died of Quinn's germ in "Quarantine", when they all wake and pretend to be dead for Chase's benefit. He has worked at PCA's Sushi Rox in Seasons 1-3. Chase once wrote a play for the school, and cast himself as a lifeguard who falls in love with a cute alien girl (Zoey), so they would actually kiss in the play, but Logan had a good audition for the male lead role, and got the part instead (although he never did kiss her). Also, it is revealed that Chase played the role of a cheerleader before PCA became a coed school. Chase's crush on Zoey strengthens within the 2nd and 3rd seasons, and at the same time, there have been hints that Zoey has a small crush on Chase too, such as in Lola Likes Chase, when Lola decides to ask Chase out. However, Chase decides to hold back on his feelings for her when he gets the idea he and Zoey are just meant to be friends (though it was never mentioned that he was officially over her). In the TV movie Goodbye Zoey, Zoey gets an offer to go to London with her parents and attend Covington Preparatory School, but she wants to ask Chase about it. Unfortunately, he overhears rumors that she had already decided to go without talking with him about it. This leaves him very hurt, so he acts very bitter when Zoey actually does come to talk with him. He sarcastically convinces her she should go, later regretting his actions. Soon he begins hanging out with a girl named Gretchen, who looks like Zoey but is completely the opposite in personality. Logan and Michael finally talk to Chase about it, and he finally admits to missing her, as well as being in love with her. Due to a webcam malfunction, Zoey rehears him say it, there by learning of his feelings for her. This leads to Chase moving to Covington so he can be with her, exactly at the same time that Zoey moves back to PCA so she can be with him. They talk to each other via video chat, and decide to go on a video chat "date," but it doesn't work out at all due to a malfunction with the video chat. They decide to put off their relationship until Chase returns from England. Chase has a roommate at Covington named Colin, though Chase pronounces it Colon. In the series' final episode, Chasing Zoey, Chase returns, and he and Zoey kiss. Later, it is revealed that they have become a couple. Relationships Zoey Brooks Main article: Zoey-Chase relationship Chase has been desparately in love with Zoey ever since he met her at PCA. They have been the best of friends throughout their years at Pacific Coast Academy. Everyone knows about Chase's crush on Zoey except her. Chase has admitted to Zoey that he loves her while they where dating online. Zoey told Chase she loves him also, afterwards. At the end of Chasing Zoey, Chase and Zoey kissed, and they became a couple. Michael Barret Chase met Michael in their sixth grade year at PCA. They have been best friends and roomates ever since. Michael is Chase's best male friend, (much like Zoey is Chase's best female friend). Chase and Michael's friendship has grown enourmously throughout the series. They are always there for eachother. In season 4, when Chase left to Covington Preparatory School, the only thing that was on Michael's mind was that he missed Chase. He even drew a picture of him along with Chase, frolicing through a meadow. Dustin Brooks Chase is good friends with Dustin and usually sticks out for him. This might be because Chase has a huge crush on Dustin's sister Zoey. Logan Reese Chase and Logan are roommates but they are not the best of friends due to Logan always bullying Chase. Chase and the others seem to only tollarate Logan but they do consider him a friend. Quinn Pensky Chase thought Quinn was weird and quirky when he first met her but over the course of the show, Chase and Quinn have become good friends. Lola Martinez Chase and Lola became great friends since they first met. In Lola Likes Chase, Chase tutored Lola and helped her with her acting practices, causing Lola to start liking Chase more than friends so they start to date. Chase, however doesn't like Lola that way, so they remain friends. Nicole Bristow Chase and Nicole met and became good friends. Dana Cruz Chase and Dana don't have too much interaction, overall, but when they do, they seem to be on friendly terms with one another. Appearences Chase appears in 55 of 65 episodes throughout the series. He was absent for all but two episodes of Season 4 - Trading Places and Chasing Zoey. He and Zoey appeared in the episode, PCA Confidential, but most of the other main characters do not except for in flashbacks from the past. He was present for all 13 episodes in both Season 1 and Season 2. Chase also appears in all four Zoey 101 TV movies. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Male characters Category:Teenagers Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4